Things were different in Bristol
by TulipMonster
Summary: Mini goes out to forget about Franky. As always, it doesnt go quite to plan. Three parts. Rated M for 3rd chapter. Minky Slash. Dedicated to neverhappy10, my very first reviewer! Thank you so much! xo
1. On The Dancefloor

Going out was a waste of time and Mini knew it, yet she just needed to get away from her head and the thoughts constantly swirling around it; getting lost in the beat of these manky clubs and trying to drink her way into oblivion seemed like the best option. The music pulsates through her body, joining the alcohol in helping her unwind as some bloke sidles up behind her and lays his hands on her waist. Yeah, this is what she needs.

She's hardly spoken to anyone since the almost-wedding, and why would she? Hardly any of them really like her; they may have reached a truce at the party in the field but Mini was no idiot. Things are different back in Bristol, not to mention that the one person she actually wants to speak to is gallivanting around with a certain Matty Levan, much to the distaste of her fathers and Mini herself.

She broke away from the handsy bloke in search of another drink, obviously all the other hadn't worked, she was still thinking.

Three vodkas later and Mini was surging into the crowds, dancing up a storm and finally free of her thoughts. Eyes closed she felt somebody slide up behind her, probably the handsy bloke back for more, and she decided she'd let him, after all, she was having fun. She didn't open her eyes buy kept dancing, a hand on the small of her back the only part of the mystery man touching her.

She frowned at that; why wasn't he touching her? He couldn't possibly be shy. Yet she helped him along, grabbing his hand and sliding it around until It was resting on her hip. The other hand came up onto her other side and she smiled, seems the shy guy is getting the hang of it.

His hands roamed up her side and around her front, his body pressed up against hers and one of his hands painting teasing patterns on her collarbone. This was more like it, much better than Nick. He seemed as though he was a fair bit smaller than her ex, but that didn't matter much to her, not when his hands were making her feel like this. She might just let him take her home.

She felt a kiss on her should and smiled when one at the base of the neck immediately followed. The kisses grew higher and higher until the last one just behind her ear. Then she heard him speak.

"Looking good there Mins"

Wait, how did this stranger know her name? Who the **hell **was behind her?

Turning around she came face to face with the one person she didn't want to see tonight, the one who'd caused her to be out here, drinking to forget her problem. She was standing right infront of Mini now and there was no way her feelings were going away, not now that she knew how those hands felt on her, those lips…

Franky.

She must look shocked and absolutely fucking freaked out because the smile on Franky's face quickly melts away and is replaced by a look of concern. Mini knows she should make a joke, laugh this off but she can't, she just stands there frozen, looking at the girl in front of her, beautiful without effort, kind beyond measure. Franky reaches out a hand and Jesus, Mini needs to get the hell out of there and fast before she does something she'll regret.

Taking a step back, she almost regrets it when the look of hurt and confusion crawls onto Franky's face and she takes a step toward her, but she still feels the same so she turns and she runs before she can possibly change her mind.

She doesn't see the sad look in Franky's eyes.


	2. Into The Night

Outside leaning heavily on the brick wall, Mini breathes in the harsh cold air, practically devouring it in the hopes of regaining some sort of self-control from it; some sort of sanity. She closes her eyes as her breathing finally slows down, trying not to think of those hands on her body, those lips on her skin. She starts to leave, begins to push herself off the wall but her eyes fly open as she is roughly pushed back into it by Franky.

"What the fuck, Mini? Why have you been avoiding me? Every time I call you never answer your phone; even when you call me it's you who hangs up. I don't understand, I thought we were friends!" Franky looked more than worried now, she looked distraught and downright angry.

"We are friends Franky" Mini replied. She really meant it but she could sense that Franky was starting to lose trust in her again. _Why did this have to be so difficult?_

Franky wouldn't look at her now, was pretending to watch something at the end of the street whilst obviously blinking back tears and Mini felt her heart break. She had to be honest with Franky, even if it meant losing her as a friend. Franky meant too much; she was just too much, and Mini had never felt this way about anyone before, not Grace or Live, not even Nick. Especially not Nick.

"You don't understand Franks, this is so hard for me. It's so hard to be with you-"

"Because I'm a freak? If you still felt that way you could have just said so, you didn't need to pretend to be my friend for Grace's sake!" Tear were falling down Franky's cheek now, _she couldn't really care that much?_

Mini reached out to Franky, trying to explain, but Franky wouldn't listen, wasn't interested in why her best friend didn't really want to hang with her anymore, didn't want to answer her calls. Didn't want her.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, other than maybe the fact that she'd wanted this forever, but at that moment Mini reached out and pulled Franky to her, running her fingertips along her face and giving her a deep kiss; chaste, but with intent.

"I love you", she whispered in the quiet of the night, "That's why it's hard to be near you. You want normal, and I want you to have that; this isn't normal though, a lot of people would discriminate against us if they knew I loved you, and I want better than that for you. I'm sorry, Franky".

A quick kiss to her forehead and then Mini was gone, leaving Franky to stare in shock at the brick wall

* * *

**One more part! here's the good stuff xo**


	3. And Into Her Bed

Mini woke later that night to the sounds of someone climbing into her window.

"Shit! Mini help! It's me, Franky"

Heart beating, Mini quickly moved to help her through the window, unsnagging her pants and somewhat lifting her to get her safe inside. How she'd gotten to the second floor was beyond Mini, although that didn't matter as much as the fact that Franky was there.

Feet finally planted on the carpet Franky simply looked at Mini, watching her. It was unnerving, but she felt she owed her, so she didn't speak and tried to calmly look back into those big brown eyes.

Moments passed and when it was clear that Franky wasn't prepared to say whatever it was that she wanted to, Mini simply climbed back into her bed, moving so she was against the wall and holding the cover open for Franky to climb in. Shoes and socks removed and Franky joined her, turning in place so she could face Mini, yet this time keeping her eyes downcast.

"You love me?" she asked, looking up to hear the answer. Mini was nervous, but in return she managed a simple yes.

"No one has ever told me that they loved me before. I'm sorry, I don't want to embarrass you or make your regret telling me but thank you. For loving me, I mean". Franky moved closer to Mini, who obligingly moved so that her arms were around the smaller girl. They stayed like this for a while until Franky spoke again.

"Would you kiss me, Mini? …Please?"

Mini was nervous but did as she was asked, angling Franky's face so that she could press her lips to the ones beneath her. She was surprised when Franky responded feverishly, pressing back into her and moving her hands around Mini's neck, thumbs stroking up and down the smooth, pale skin. She in turn moved her hands down Franky's back, sliding them until the settled in the dip of the girls waist.

Franky moaned and moved around so that she was straddling Mini, kissing her and slowly rocking against her, stirring something deep inside Mini that she'd never felt before. Feeling bold, she reached up to Franky's neck trailing her finger down and around to caress the lovely curve of her breasts. She cupped them, causing Franky to moan loudly and grind down against her harder when she lightly squeezed.

Mini pulled Franky back against her and shifted her up a little higher, the smaller body still desperately rubbing against her as she began to kiss the other girls neck, mouthing lower and lower, encouraged by the long, husky moans that Franky was making. She didn't bother removing Franky's clothes, she was too desperate for this and didn't want to waste the time. God, she could do this for just about forever. This girl tasted so good.

The girl in question was started to hit a feverish pace, rubbing down against Mini and moaning a continuous line of praise and encouragement. Mini wanted her to come like this, above her, crying out, She wanted Franky to feel what it was like with someone who truly wanted her, who loved her.

Mini paused in her pursuits long enough to whisper one more I love you before she doubled her efforts, licking, kissing and caressing Franky's breasts as she freed one hand to reach down between other girls legs, rubbing her fingertips against her core in firm, circular movements.

The sensory overload proved too much to Franky, who's whole body froze for a single moment before she was coming, bucking against the fingers touching her, breathing ragged, crying out from the feeling of it all.

Finally she came down, collapsed really, and mini was quick to gather the smaller girl into her arms as Franky let the exhaustion from what she'd experienced take her over and send her to sleep.

"Mini… wow. I think, I think I might love you too" was murmured into Mini's neck, followed by a kiss before Franky drifted off to sleep.

She doesn't see the happy look in Mini's eyes.

* * *

**That's the end! hope everyone enjoyed it. anyway, review let me know what you think. Thank you! xo**


End file.
